


Horizon Lines

by SpectresWonderland



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert is scared of dogs, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Eating Disorders, Epilepsy, Epileptic Racetrack Higgins, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Medication, Mental Breakdown, Mental Institutions, Multi, Race has a seizure alert dog, Residential Psychiatric Center, Tonic Clonic seizures, absence seizures, fear of dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectresWonderland/pseuds/SpectresWonderland
Summary: TRIGGGER WARNING:~Suicide Mention (Not Graphic)~Self Harm (Kind of graphic/discussing scars)~Anxiety/Depression (Main focal point)~Eating Disorders (Characters with various eating disorders)~Epilepsy (Character with epilepsy)





	1. Deadbeat Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGGER WARNING:
> 
> ~Suicide Mention (Not Graphic)  
> ~Self Harm (Kind of graphic/discussing scars)  
> ~Anxiety/Depression (Main focal point)  
> ~Eating Disorders (Characters with various eating disorders)  
> ~Epilepsy (Character with epilepsy)

  The sky was a soft blue, with very few clouds as the sun hung high overhead outside of Silver Maple Psychiatric Center. Inside was relatively quiet. Inside was where Albert DaSilva was just arriving. His eyes were dull and tired as his parents walked him in. He had a medium sized leather suitcase in his right hand, an old backpack slung over his shoulder and a ukulele case in his left hand. The seventeen year old stood to the side quietly, taking in his surroundings. The waiting room which he stood in was empty, filled with only soft, evergreen coloured furniture.

  Albert's mind trailed off, only being snapped into reality when his father nudged him a little, muttering something. 

"Hm?" Albert murmured in response. His dad let out a sigh, "We need to get them your medicine, you brought it right?" 

"O-Oh ye'h sorry," the redhead murmured, setting the ukulele case down to slip his backpack off, pulling out the ziploc bag with his medication in it, handing it to his dad.

After a while, his parents left, and a nurse ushered him in through double wooden doors. Just inside the doors, there was another person seemingly waiting for him by a desk, a kind smile on her face. The nurse nodded to her, "You need to head over there to get your bags searched, and to get your room assignment alright?"

Albert scrunched his nose up a little, uncomfortable at the thought of his bags being looked through. He obliged though, heading to the desk and setting the three things he had brought with him. 

The receptionist smiled warmly, "Welcome to Silver Maple, I'm Katherine, I'm in charge of all the new residents here," she explained, "Can I get your first and last name?"

The redhead blinked, her voice seemed genuine, but the speech seemed a little...rehearsed, "Er... Albert DaSilva ma'am," he murmured. The girl chuckled in response, "No need to call me ma'am, just call me Katherine alright?" 

Albert gave a slight nod, fidgeting with his jacket sleeve as Katherine starting searching through his bags. After a bit, she closed everything up and slid his stuff back over to him, "Since you're in here for anxiety and depression, you'll be housed with other residents like you."

"As opposed to?" 

"The residents here for eating disorder recovery and such," she explained, "Now let's get you settled in and then to the day room, that's where everybody is right now."

Albert gave a murmur of acceptance, picking his things back up, and following Katherine as she trailed down the hallway. They soon came to a room, with a sturdy wooden door that had a whiteboard hung onto it, the word 'Racetrack' scrawled across it in dry erase marker. The redhead furrowed his eyebrows. Was that supposed to be a name? Quite an odd one if it was...

Katherine handed Albert a marker, "You can write your name right on there, just a little something to make yourself at home." Albert took the marker and wrote out his name in small letters. Katherine then opened the door, like she had said earlier, the room wasn't occupied at the moment, as his roommate would be in the day room. 

The room was a little messy, mostly sticking to one side. Al set his backpack and his suitcase down on the empty, neatly made bed, and his ukulele case on the floor next to it.

"You can unpack if you'd like, I'll be back in about five minutes to come and get you to take you to the day room, alright?"

The boy nodded wordlessly as she left, shutting the door behind her. 

This was going to be...interesting. 


	2. I Really Hope I Don't Love You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR SUICIDE MENTION

          Once Katherine had left the room, Albert was finally alone for what seemed the first time in  _months._ The door had been left open, but he was alone in the room.  

          He didn't remember much of the night that caused him to be here right now. All he really remembered though, was taking the box cutter to his arms and his world going black. After that, it was all the same over and over. Checking into hospitals, doctor after doctor coming in and out, being discharged, visiting a new therapist, hopping from state to state seeking treatment, not that he wanted to, and then the cycle repeated three times after. Here was the final stop, or that he hoped. 

          Albert hated it. He wished he wasn't here, he wished he had just  _died_ that night, that his parents had  _not_ found him. It hurt. His arms were healed, but they burned, they burned like lava was bubbling up inside him. It felt like like all of his wounds had been reopened and he was bleeding out again. Albert's heart thudded in his ears, which had started ringing. Everything was happening so fast much like that night. His eyes had blurred over and he hadn't even noticed that his hands were shaking violently.

          He doesn't remember gripping onto his arms, thinking that somehow, the pain from his fingernails digging into his skin so hard that blood started welling up around them, would stop the burning, hell Albert would do anything to stop the burning. He doesn't remember much through the blur of tears and sobs wracking his body. So he doesn't realize Katherine coming back into the room. He doesn't remember her pulling his arms away. He doesn't remember a small group of boys gathering around. He doesn't remember being ushered out of the room to sit in a smaller room. He doesn't remember the doctors coming in. He doesn't remember.


End file.
